Bella's Secret
by Hannes De-buhr
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella finds a new way to cope. What'll Edward do when he finds out, leave again? First Fan-fic. Normal pairings, slightly OOC, T for self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

New Moon Alternative Ending

Chapter 1

(This was when Bella was debating to jump, but Jacob came in time to stop her.)

I was really betting on hearing Edwards voice again today, but it would be really stupid to jump off with out Jacob.

"Bella?" came Jake's voice from behind me.

"Where you just thinking about jumping off the cliff without me?!" He knew me to well I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes."

"Can't you see that it's turning into a hurricane out there?"

"Not everyone has werewolf senses, Jake."

"Next time I'm gone I'm going to have to tie you to a tree so you don't do something stupid." It was obvious what he was asking, 'don't do anything stupid without me'

"Okay. I promise not to do anything dumb without proper authority and supervision. Happy?" He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on If you don't hurry up we're going to get drenched."

Until then I hadn't really noticed that it had stated sprinkling.

"Right." I answered. Jacob toke my hand, it felt nice and warm against the cold breeze that was whipping around the cliff, and together we walked back to my truck.

"Uh, Jake?" I asked as I was starting up the engine.

"Do you want me to take you to your house or my house?"

"Yours of course. We chased her half way to Canada so your house should be safe tonight, but just incase I'll guard it."

"Promise me you'll sleep." I replied.

"Wolf's honor." He said putting his right hand over his heart.

"Interesting pun." I replied slightly laughing. The rest of the way to my house we drove in silence. The second we where there he got out and ran into the woods to change, after a swift good night.

"Don't forget to get some sleep!" I called after him, I didn't get a response but I bet he heard me. I walked to the door that was strange it was unlocked, so Charlie must be home. I called around the house but he didn't appear, so I started getting worried. And then I saw a Post it note on the fridge, it read,

Bella,

There has been a new incident, I was called back to the office. I hope that I'll see you tonight, but if I don't I tell you in the morning.

Love, Dad

Hm... That was strange. I wonder what the urgent incident was. Oh well, I'll find out later. I glanced at the clock, about an hour until I should go to sleep. Great, time for homework. I picked up my textbooks and started up the stairs on to my room. On the second step there where earsplitting howls going up from the woods behind my house. I left my books on the stairs and ran up to my room, there I opened my window and called out, 'Jake?" if he heard he would come and tell me what was going on that done I went back down stairs picked up my books and locked the front door. Once I closed the door to my room, Jacob was there in front of me.

"What?" he asked sounding concerned

"Jake! Your okay!"

"Of course."

"I heard the howling, what's going on?"

"We're all fine if that's what you're worried about. There's just a Vamp in the area."

"Who?" I had to keep my thoughts in check it would not be the Cullens.

"No one of consequence."

"Oh, not..." I did not need to finish the sentence Jake knew what I was going to say.

"No." but it looked like he was keeping something from me, I decided that was irrelevant at the moment.

"Stay inside till I come back, okay." He said staring right into my eyes I nodded promising him I would try to keep my self inside and safe. He gave me another one of his big bear hugs.

"Just in case." And then he was gone. I wonder who the other Vampire was. I couldn't help my self I imagined Edward here with me protecting me from the strange vamp. However, I had Jake, who by the way is not half as indestructible as Edward. I tried to do my homework but I could not concentrate. It was eleven before Charlie came home.

"Dad!"

"Bella?" My questions where very obvious in my eyes, but Charlie looked tired so I figured that it was best to wait and interrogate him in the morning.

"I'll tell you in the morning, go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night." I replied and obediently padded of to bed.


	2. Edward

Edward's back

The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep. My dream that night was a nightmare but it was different, I could see Edward and he was walking away from me and I couldn't catch up, and then James came and killed him in front of me, the whole time Edward didn't fight and I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, I couldn't stop screaming. The dream was the worst nightmare in my life. About a minute after I woke up. Something picked me up and through me behind them against the wall. It toke me a second before I recognized that it was Edward.

I threw myself at his back hugging him with as much force as I had.

"Edward!" I wailed. A second I was in his arms and he was kissing me every part of me that he could reach.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes" I answer grouchily.

"What's the matter?" He set me down on the bed as he said that.

"You." I replied icily.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I have no excuse no reason to have left you to defend your self against Victoria." He spat out her name making it a curse. "And now the werewolf's aren't helping you stay alive. I should have never left without making sure you where completely safe. I should not have left. I cannot believe I was so stupid, you have every reason to kick me out." As he said that last sentence, his voice tightened up and his eyes looked like he was being burned. I decided that He hurt just as much as me but I had to know why he left.

"Bella?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Why were you screaming?"

"I was having a nightmare."

"About?"

"When you left." My voice cracked at the last word.

"I'm so very sorry." The burning was coming back to his eyes, but he tried to be a man and ignore the pain.

"Do you want me to leave?" The look on his face proved to me that the hurt just as much as I did.

"No." I replied.

"You still want me, even after all the pain I put you through?" I ignored his question.

"I thought you, didn't want me." Didn't he say so when he left?

"Where did you get that idea from, the dogs?" Edward seemed to hate Jacob, which was not acceptable.

"Of course not, I got it from you. When you left me."

"I've caused you way too much Bella I don't deserve to live."

"That doesn't answer my question." I reminded him.

"I lied. I am sorry, I thought it would be better, easier for you to give me up if you thought I had moved on and, then you could have forgotten me and gotten on with your life in safety. But then the Victoria and Wolfs had to come in." He seemed to hate the pack as much as he hated Victoria. That would have to be unraveled.

"Edward, you really love me?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Have you moved on?"

"No." He had not promised a fact I did not miss.

"Bella, what is it?"

"When you left, I went crazy." I ignored his face, it looked like he was interested but he looked somewhat scared of what I was going to tell him.

"Well, I found that if I was doing something stupid and reckless I could hear your voice." He interrupted me.

"What have you been doing?"

"I learned that after I saw some men that looked like the ones in Port Angles, Then Jake rebuilt a motorcycle for me and I would ride it around, when I saw Laurent in the woods I heard you." The look on his face made me very sacred, he abruptly picked me up and jumped out of the window and started running.

"Keep talking." He nearly growled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Our meadow."

"Why?" What was he talking about?

"Charlie." Oh, that made sense we didn't want to wake him up.

"Go on with your story."

"Okay, well today I was planning on going cliff diving with Jake except he was busy with Victoria." Edward looked way to mad to talk. I was glad he was running so that his attention was focused on other things instead of how I nearly did away with my self so many times.

Then he ran with me for a few minutes in silence. I could barley stand it, I was seriously considering breaking the silence, but then we got to our meadow and he sat me down in the grass and he laid down and shut his eyes. He rather sparkled in the moonlight, but it was not as obvious, as he was in the sun. Truth be told I was scared about Edward and his temper .

"Bella, you know you're in trouble. But I guess it's mostly my fault." I curled in a ball.

"Edward I love you I and when you left it hurt so bad to think about you but I found that if I heard your voice it wouldn't hurt as bad." He sat up and pulled me into his lap, he looked angry at someone, I don't think it was me, and he looked sad, and mostly sorry.

"Bella, if I had know how much pain I would put you through if I left I would have never done it." I just remembered something.

"Edward, why did you leave?"

"I left because I thought that by leaving I could keep you alive, because you wouldn't be around Vampires every day."

"Oh." That would explain a lot.

"Good, they're here."


	3. Chapter 3

I asked the obvious follow up question.

"Who?"

"The pack."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He stood up but kept his arm around my waist, I don't think he would let me go out of his sight for at least one month. About a minute, later Jake and Sam walked out of the woods side by side.

"So." Jacob nearly barked.

"Why is Bella here?" Sam inquired. Edward chose to respond to Sam first.

"I couldn't bear to leave her." As he said that, his arm tightened around my waist. Sam seemed to understand. Jacob... didn't, to put it lightly he was glaring at Edwards arm.

"So, Victoria is still alive?" Edward asked his eyes tightening.

"Yes, now she is some where between here and the Canadian border." Sam replied, I think Jake was too angry that Edward was back to respond. I wanted to hug him but Edward probably would not let me.

"How do you plan on getting rid of her?"

"There are enough of us to fight against her, but if she gets a larger army we might not all survive." I tried not to remember that I tried not imagining who would die.

"I was thinking about sending Emmet and Jasper up to destroy her, but if think you can handle her, be my guest." Jake and Sam responded by growling.

"Then that's settled, oh and Jacob I'm staying." He said that obviously, to what Jake had asked, presumably about Edward leaving, so that I would stay with Jake.

"Come on bells, we had better get back before your dad wakes up."

"Kay, bye Jake bye, Sam." After I said goodbye Edward picked me up and ran me back to the house.

"I was wondering," Edward started "If you would promise not to do anything stupid without me."

"I can't promise that. You might leave again."

"Then I won't let you out of my sight."

"You have to eat."

"Emmet can bring me already dead animals." I shut up it was impossible to win an argument with Edward. A few seconds later Edward jumped through my window and set me down on my bed.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, and dosed of off. When I woke up Edward was staring at the far wall, once he noticed that I was awake he turned and sort of smiled, grimaced at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I've caused you so much unnecessary pain, bells, maybe you would be better off with Jacob."

"Don't ever say that!" I said panic making my voice crack, but the pain in his eyes was very visible even though hew tried to hide it. He just came back, he had to stay for at least one whole day, right? He could not leave yet! Edward hugged me probably a reaction to the pain in my face.

"Don't worry I wasn't really thinking about it." I knew he was lying. I was too scared to respond. To scared of him leaving again. He kissed the top of my head probably trying to calm me down I felt like I was going to die and I was sure that the internal pain was reflected in my face. I turned my face away so he couldn't see how much it hurt, if that was what he wanted then that's what he would get, he defiantly couldn't see my face.

"Bella?" he asked worried. I could not respond.

"Bella?" He asked sounding very anxious.

"Bella!" Edward sounded at the edge of panic. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't find a way to escape the pain, I felt like my life was a whole joke, like it was my destiny to have my heart ripped up over and over again until I gratefully died.

"Bella, I'm taking you to Carlisle if you don't snap out of it." He cupped his hand around my face and turned my head so he could look at my face. I didn't have enough time to compose my face and my pain reflected into his eyes.

"Bella?" He asked in a quiet voice. I was still locked down with the pain of what he just told me.

"It's okay, it's okay." He murmured. He hugged my frozen form to his chest. I could barely nod my head it took all the will power that I had to move my frozen neck.

"I won't leave." Right, as if I would believe that! I don't think he understood just how much pain I was in when he left. Edward started rocking me, but it was a little to fast to be relaxing. I still could not find my voice.

"Bella, can you answer me?" No. Not now, not after what you just said I tried to tell him with my eyes.

"I'm calling Carlisle this isn't normal." He stated. I thought, sure do what ever you want as long as you are happy, I am happy. He dialed the number, and under his breath I heard,

"I should leave." The pain was too much and I fainted but even when I was out, I could still feel the pain, him leaving all over again. Then I heard his voice.

"Alice, it would be safer." I thought he was talking to Carlisle.

Then I heard Edward gasp and I could easily imagine his face, and I wanted to make sure he was okay. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that Alice was gone but Edward was frozen fear allover his face staring at the phone in his hand

"Edward?" I asked he turned around to look at me, his expression was extremely controlled.

"Stay." I tried to say except I was tired and it came out sounding like blabber.

"Of course." He must have understood.

It was eight when I woke up again, first of all I looked around for Edward I still couldn't believe that he was back. However, there he was sitting in my rocking chair.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I threw my self into his lap.

"You stayed!"

"Of course." He seemed happy at my reaction.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"You might want to ask Charlie that." I just then remembered the note he left.

"Right."

"I'll wait here." I wonder what was wrong with Edward.

"Okay." I stood up and started walking down stairs.

"Dad?"

"Bella." He sighed. "You're most likely wondering what the problem is, sadly I can't tell you." That was...different.

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Oh." Edward would tell me. So, it wasn't really that big of a deal, but Charlie looked pretty upset about something.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's why you're having a huge mug of coffee, you hate coffee."

"Did you know that the Cullens are back?" He blurted out, I had to make my expression look shocked.

"No. Is ..." He knew what I wanted.

"Yes. Bella, I want you to stay away from Edward, he's bad for you, I don't want him to mess you up like that again. "

"Not happening."

"Well I have to go to work." I knew that this was not the end of our talk.

"Good-bye." I said briskly.

"See you later."

Once Charlie was out of the house I Edward appeared next to me.

"I really messed you up."

"What?" I asked confused

"Don't try to lie, I saw it in Charlie's mind, how much pain you were in."

"Did you seriously think I would be over you in a day?"

"I hoped." There was pain in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Kay, so..."

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to stay at my house while, I go and destroy Victoria."

"No, don't leave me!" I nearly cried.

"Victoria has to die, and it has to be me."

"Say's who?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay I'll give her a day, but she will die."

"Edward, can we go to your house I haven't seen every one for so long, I miss Alice."

"Okay." Was his response, I went upstairs to change and get cleaned up.

Once I got back downstairs, he slung me onto his back and went out the back door. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the speed that he was running.

"Bells, we're here." I open my eyes and Edward helped my off his back. Then he took my hand and together we walked the last few yards separating us from his house.

Once we walked into the living room Alice ran strait to me and hugged me it felt like she almost crushed my rib cage.

"Oh relax Edward Bella's fine." I had not noticed but it looked like he was worried at bout my ribs too. The next second it was a group hug as Esme joined Alice and hugged me too.

"Okay, look Bella's fine." Edward was almost growling at Esme and Alice.

"Edward, seriously, I'm okay." I tried to look reassuring, but the look on his face told me that he was not reassured.

"It's so good to see you again Bella." Esme chimed in. She looked delighted, to put it lightly.

"It's great to see you too again." Jasper and Carlisle walked in then, I absently wondered where Emmet and Rosaline where.

"Hello, and sorry about before." Jasper said as he same to stand in the back of the room. Edward shifted his weight so he was slightly between Jasper and me.

"That was completely my fault." I confidently responded, it was impossible to be shy around Jasper. The way Edward tensed up, he seemed to be in disagreement with me.

"Bella, look at what you're wearing." Alice exclaimed. Right then Rosaline and Emmet walked in. Great now it was officially embarrass Bella time, Emmet was here. Surprisingly Rosaline looked glad to see me, maybe she got over here hatred for me over the last few months.

"We need to get you some more clothes." Rosaline stated. Alice nodded in agreement with her.

"I don't think that's necessary." I added. The look on their faces was suddenly so fierce I was instantly backtracking.

"Or maybe it would be fun." I added. Emmet started laughing at my expression.

"Okay, let's stop torturing Bella." Esme said closing the subject.

"Where's Carlisle I randomly asked."

"He'll be here in exactly ten minutes and fifty-two seconds." Alice responded

"Where is he?"

"Working." Esme responded.

"Oh." Was my genius response.

"Come." Alice impatiently inserted. She walked out side and then waited on the rest of us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Edward responded with a small laugh. He then slung me unto his back and started running with the rest of his family. I closed my eyes and rested my heard on his shoulder blade.

"We're here." Edward seemed super happy. What ever Alice had planned, he had no objection to it.

"What's happening?"

"Baseball." That would explain it.

"Carlisle will bring the equipment when he comes."

"Which will be in three seconds." Alice added. As usual, Alice was perfect and Carlisle appeared, caring a slightly large bag.

"You should play." Alice told Edward I didn't notice that he was internal debating something, weather to leave me or play. Right then there was a loud crash of thunder.

"Go play Edward." I said. It was nice that he cared enough to give up his favorite game in the world to stay by me when I wasn't even in danger.

"Hurry up!" Emmet called he was already on the other side of the field setting bases up. Edward ran over to his favorite brother and tackled Emmet, then helped him set up the rest of the bases. Esme walked over to me from Carlisle I hadn't even noticed that she left to go to Carlisle in the first place.

"Is everyone ready?" There was a chorus of yes's as her response.

"Okay, start!" I could barely understand what was happing. It was only Esme's comments that kept me from looking like an idiot. About half ay through Edward and Esme traded places, he was pitching, to come and stand next to me.

"Having fun?" I asked his response was just to laugh. In about five minutes, the game was finished. Edward's team won, it seemed that he and Emmet were the team leaders. Emmet and Jasper started running home. Alice and Rosaline walked over my way.

"Bella, we have decided that next time Edward has to hunt your coming with us to go shopping."

"What." I turned around and glared at Edward he had most likely planned this all out and that theory was proved when he smiled at me with a little too much innocence in his eyes.

"Bella, your wardrobe is horrible, and it would make Edward happy because he would know you would be safe. So really, this helps everyone, we get you more clothes, your safe with us and Edward can hunt without worrying about you jumping off a cliff or something along those lines."

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

"Can't wait till Edward goes hunting." I said with fake enthusiasm. Edward started laughing behind me.

"Okay, enough jokes at my expense." That did not help Edward stop laughing. I didn't truly want him to stop, it made me happy that he was so happy, but he was laughing at me, so...

"Alice where did Jasper, and Emmet go?" it was Rosaline who answered me.

"No where in particular." I heard Edward stop laughing and I think it was in response to something I said.

"Are you planning on getting Bella home before its dark?" Alice asked Edward

"Hurry up." Rosaline called from over her shoulder, she had all ready left. Again, he slung me on his back and started running, he set me down on the ground right by the front door. Right then I remembered the conversation with Charlie I had earlier this morning.

"Edward do you know what Charlie is doing?" I asked, he looked down at me with confusion for a second then his face went unnaturally blank.

"She'll find out soon enough." That was Alice. Edward shrugged to himself.

"There is a group of newborns running wild in Port Angeles, and the police there have found the remains. They sent the bodies to the CIA to be investigated, until then it is top secret. But people are assuming that it was some kind of animal, because everyone knows that vampires aren't real." He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Alice she doesn't need to know that." Alice shrugged and by the look on Edward's face, I was pretty sure she was going to ignore him. He rapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. Alice opened her mouth and Edward tensed up.

"Well, Bella if there is a group of newborn Vampires then we would have to take care of them before the Volturi do, because if the Volturi it would be impossible to hide you from then, and they would demand that we either make you one of us or they would kill you themselves. So that leaves us in a very touchy situation, we can try to reason with the newborns but there is a chance that one of us could be hurt or killed, or the Volturi come and you either die or become one of us." Then she looked up at Edward and responded to his face, "But of course you won't be in any danger no matter what happens." I tried to twist around and look at his face myself, but he would not budge.

"Bella love, don't worry I won't make you chose between losing your soul or your life."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" That was Rosaline coming up from behind Alice. The look that flashed across Alice's face told me that it was time to play life size Barbie. Rosaline saw my grimace and she laughed, catching on instantly. Alice turned around and called back, "Come on, Bella." Then she danced inside and up to her room, Rosaline walked in but instead of going up the stairs she walked through the living room and towards the TV.

"Alice isn't going to wait much longer." Edward took my hand and together we walked to my personal dungeon, Alice's room. He must have seen the look on my face because he burst into laughter. Only a second later we where walking into her room, it was worse than how I had remembered it. Her walk in closet was wide open and all I could see was very ridiculous clothes, and a lot of pink. She standing impatiently by a chair, it was obvious that she wanted me to sit there in front of ten years supply of cosmetics. Slowly I waked over to her and sat down in front of the huge mirror.

"Bella, I don't remember being human, so please stop dreading this."

"Why can't we talk or something instead?" I offered.

Alice looked at me for a moment then nodded. "Bella, I we need to talk about something, that I saw you doing when we were gone." SHIT!!!! She knew and that meant Edward knew and CRAP...

Alice must have seen my face because she sighed. "I was hoping that you only thought of doing it." I stood up, time to leave.

"Uh, I feel sick..." I stared mumbling.

"Bella you can either talk to em about this or Edward, and I would choose me."

Jasper walked in then, "what's going on in here?" He asked looking very confused. Alice mumbled something to him to fast for me to hear, it was obviously about me. "Bye Bella." Alice said as I was taking the first step towards her door.

"Edward?" I called hopefully he would not ask. He appeared next to me in less than a second, but his face was emotionless which let me to think that he was going to leave again. Well I would not live this time if he did leave again. He took my hand and lifted me onto his back. "Edward don't leave again." He turned his head and smiled at me. "Don't worry that's not what I'm thinking about." I was naturally curious. "Then what?" "I was wondering if you have moved on, if you got over me." That was interesting.

"Why would you think that?" he stopped running in the middle of the forest and pulled me off his back and into his arms.

"Bella, I love you I will always love you, but if you have moved on I won't hold you back if you want to leave me." I looked at him astonished. "Well I haven't moved on, so calm down Edward." I sternly told him. Then he leaned his head down and softly kissed my lips, and as always, I didn't want him to stop, but as usual, he ended the kiss. He held me tighter to his chest and started running the rest of the way back to my house. He took the window into my room, and sat down on my bed cradling my in his lap. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his exotic scent. I think he kissed my head, but I was tired and it was a long day, so I fell asleep in arms. I'm pretty sure he was humming my lullaby. "Bella. Wake up, Charlie's home." He sighed. I groaned, great, now it was time to be lectured about how Edward was back, and all that.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. I stood up and started walking towards him, "Yes?" I asked once I could see him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Edward." I grimaced. "He's bad for you, I don't want you to see him, I don't want you to get messed up by him again."

"Here's the thing dad, me and Edward are a package deal, you can have neither of us or both of us, in other words if you can't stand Edward I'll move out." His face became a very dark shad of purple, and I was instantly sorry for what I said. "Dad, I love you, I don't want to move out, but me and Edward will stick together."

He sighed, "Fine, I guess I can live with Edward." He then turned around and walked into the living room and turned the TV on. "I'm going to my room to study." I yelled over my shoulder as I nearly sprinted up to my room and to Edward. I carefully closed my door, before I turned around to find him.

Edward was there sitting on my bed watching me again, the pain was back in his eyes. "Bella, there aren't words to explain how sorry I am for leaving you." He said as I walked over to my bed and sat down next to him. He instantly rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Until he decided that I needed help falling asleep, tomorrow was Monday, I needed the sleep for school.

Chapter 2

Ugh, Monday morning, but at least this Monday I had Edward back with me, which brightened my outlook considerably. This morning I still was not quite sure that he was back, and the pain was too much. I almost forgot that he would smell it if I cut myself, so I got a rubber band out and snapped my wrist with it, not quite as affective as a blade, but for now, it would do. Right after I finished breakfast Edward helped himself inside.

"Do you want to be late for school?" He asked in his perfect velvet voice. I sighed he was in a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it.

"You, should be happy today, instead of gym you get to watch a movie about how bad doing drugs and being emo/suicidal are." I flinched I couldn't help myself when he said emo all of my memories that I tried to hide came right back up to the surface, and I was lost in a flash back.

"_Edward!" I was screaming over and over in my usual nightmare. When I woke up the pain was worse than ever, I couldn't stand it, I wanted it to end I wanted it to stop, I wanted my life to stop. Charlie, right I couldn't kill myself but I could cut. And the next months I would cut, at anything and eventually there was no space on both arms and I moved onto my legs and back.._

"Bella!" Edward was at my side shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, okay." Edward was looking worried now, thankfully he stopped shaking my shoulder.

"I'm dying over here."

"Uh, flash back."

"About?" Great, um...

"Nothing really." He glared down at me. Obviously suspecting it was something to do with cutting, or drugs.

"Bella," He started, looking very serious. I'd had better come up with something before he dwelt on it to long.

"No, I was just wondering about why you seem to want to go to school so much this morning, and I remembered how you would always ask is I wanted to come with you and you always seemed so out of it, and now your really paying attention., and yeah." I finished lamely.

"Hm." Edward wasn't going to ask for further details, but he wasn't going to drop it, either.

I walked past him and out to the car. He was there opening my door for me and helping me in before walking around to the other side at a human pace. Edward drove way to fast, but we were going to be late, so I did not complain.

"For once you seem to be able to let me drive without comment." Edward stated with a laugh in his voice I looked up and indeed, he was smiling.

"Well, I don't want to be late, so..." I defended my self, and hopefully dropping the subject.

The rest of the day passed without incident, well unless you couldn't the part where I tripped with the lunch try and almost sprayed so called spaghetti allover, but Edward caught me, saving my pride, the little bit I have left. The only problem was in gym, during the movie, luckily, Edward wasn't in my class, but he was most likely watching me from someone's else's eyes.

The movie started with a few people talking about what they did and why it was bad, and stupid. I tried to ignore the movie and think about other things, but I could help from wondering what Edward would do once he found out. Half and hour later the movie was over and I was getting ready to leave gym and see Edward.

"Bella?" I think that was mike, but I couldn't tell, I turned around and he was right there.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ever wear short sleeves?" Ah, stupid movie, now everyone would be asking me that because it was almost 80 out side and I was wearing a sweatshirt and long sleeves.

"Cause, I'm cold." I replied in an icy tone, time for Mike to butt out.

"Oh." The look on his face said something else though, he had put the two together, and Edward probably would have, too. Now I wasn't so keen on seeing Edward. Then the bell rang sniggling the end of the day, and I walked out of gym and into Edward, nearly falling, but o course he caught me.

"Bella, we need to talk." Now Edward would force the truth out that I didn't want him to know.

"About?" As if I didn't know, I kept reminding myself, keep cool, keep cool, keep co-

"I noticed that your math grade is a 'B' and I think you should have an 'A', so do you want me to bribe him to give you an 'A' or do you want me to tutor you?" This was hard, but I wanted the 'A' and I wanted Edward around as much as possible, but once he found out, that might put a stop to my tutoring.

"Yes, I know how much I hate it when I let you spend money on me, but you get to bribe him." Edward stared at me as I got into the car, we walked out of the school and across the parking lot when I was considering my options.

"Bella, are you feeling OK? First the speeding, now the bribing, what's next?" He asked as he started the car. I shrugged in response.

"And, your sweating bullets, why are you so nervous?" Hew asked cupping my face in one hand forcing me to look at him.


End file.
